


Missed Deadline

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [87]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Missed Deadline

“Napoleon, have you finished that report yet?”

Solo looked up at Lisa Rogers, who’d just entered his office.

“Almost,” he replied.” I need to tidy up some loose ends.”

“To quote Mr Waverly, ’we have deadlines for a reason. Tell Mr Solo to get his finger out’.”

Napoleon crinkled his nose in annoyance.

“Illya is better at this than me,” he complained. “He knows how to set the facts out in a more coherent way.”

“Well, he’s not so injured that he can’t operate a typewriter,” Lisa stated.

“You’re right! And it’s not like he has anything else to do.”


End file.
